creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Henry Danger: The Super Volcano Explodes
My brother has a friend who is an editor for Dan Schneider. He's been working for him ever since Zoey 101 started. Recently, over Skype, he sent me a few episodes of this newer show he was working on, Henry Danger. I thought it was a pretty good show. We usually video chatted and talked about the episodes whenever I finished watching them. Then he sent me this episode called 'Super Volcano'. I watched it and thought it was a decent episode. After I finished watching it, I decided to video chat with him to tell him what I thought of it. This is kind of how our conversation went. Me: hey I just saw that new episode that you sent me, it was pretty good Editor: glad you liked it. did you like bianca? Me: um no, I bet she's gonna cheat on him soon enough Editor: you are correct, she does cheat on him this season Me: dude, why'd you spoil it? Editor: sorry, but you said you already knew what would happen Me: No, I- Editor: hey listen, I need to tell you something really weird about that episode Me: ok, what? Editor: you can't tell anyone this, but there's this creepy-ass banned version of this episode Me: can you send me it? Editor: are you sure you want to see it? Me: yeah, it can't be that bad Editor: ok, but prepare yourself So he sent me the episode over Skype. I wasn't too worried, it was just a Nickelodeon show. Everything was the same as the original episode, up until the part where Schwoz was supposed to get the Muscle Works gym membership, and tell Henry, Charlotte, and Ray that the world wasn't going to end. Instead he ran back, saying that the world would end in 5 minutes. Then it cut to the lava pooring down the elevator and seeping through. It cut to Gooch's dead, detached body floating in the lava upstairs, next to his nephew Benji's detached body. I really don't want to describe how detached, because it makes me want to throw up. So it cut back downstairs to the Man Cave, and Ray and Schwoz were literally making out NAKED. I spit out the jello I was eating and screamed. It was so fucking weird. Lava was coming towards them all. Then in a split-second, it was so hard to see, it cut to Dan Schneider's creepy face looking at the camera, and smiling a creepy-ass smile. Then it cut back to Henry and Charlotte walking in the secret door, holding hands. It didn't show the inside, but you could hear weird noises that sounded like they were doing something way too inappropriate for a Nickelodeon show. All of a sudden, the lava came pouring thru. It hit Ray and Schwoz, right when Ray started to fuck Schwoz. "PULL OUT OF ME!" Schwoz screamed. "I'm trying!" But then Ray looked down at Schwoz, and it was apparent that Ray was fucking his dead body. Then the lava seeped thru the secret door while Ray kept screaming "I WANT TO DIE!!!" over and over. You could hear Henry and Charlotte screaming in pain when the lava went thru that door. Then you hear Henry say: "CHARLOTTE??! NOOOOO." Then it cuts to blackness, and that is the end of the episode. I just sat there in silence for half an hour. It was the most disturbing thing I've ever watched. Category:Henry Danger Category:Creepypasta Category:Lost Episodes